Vie à deux
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Si B.B et Kira étaient deux assassins ordinaires, ils auraient pu vivre ensemble. Mais ils ne le sont pas. Pourtant...voici quelques moments de leur vie en couple...si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés. Recueil de drabbles
1. Propreté élémentaire

**Titre : Vie à deux**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Kira/B.B**

**Notes : Bonjour bonjour. Récemment, j'ai écrit un petit one shot intitulé "Pile et face"; il parle de ce pairing un peu particulier (mais totalement crack) qu'est le Kira/B.B (ou B.B/Kira hein, je ne sais pas encore qui est le seme, mais je pense qu'ils sont "ambiverse" XD) (néologisme powa).**

**A vrai dire, il est possible que si vous me connaissez déjà à travers mes fics de Matt/Mello, vous vous demandiez pourquoi je m'attarde sur ce couple bizarre. Soit dit en passant, mon favoris reste et demeure les M&Ms, entre nous soit dit. Cependant, j'ai découvert le Kira/B.B à travers la galerie de deux artistes deviantart, à savoir corazondetiza et oktapous. Je vous invité par ailleurs à jeter un coup d'oeil à leurs fanarts, histoire de développer votre culture B.B/Kira-esque.**

**Petite remarque : Je parle bien ici de Kira. Non de Light (ou Raito). Je veux dire que la distinction ici est faite, donc j'accentue plus le côté psychopathe du génie, même s'il garde néanmoins certains traits marquants du personnage d'origine (à savoir le "gentil" Light d'avant sa trouvaille du death note).**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce petit recueil de drabbles...**

**...**

**140 mots**

**...  
**

* * *

B.B se brossait les dents lorsque Kira entra dans la salle de bain.  
- Beyond…je sais que tu es sadique. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, bien au contraire. Je sais que tu aimes la confiture de fraise, c'est un fait. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'en manger, car après tout, chacun à droit à son péché mignon. Je n'ai pas de problèmes de morale dû au fait que tu tues des gens - ça m'est égal. Après tout, ces gens vont mourir de toute façon. Mais il y a quand même une chose…  
Il désigna le cadavre à demi décomposé dans la baignoire, baignant dans de la confiture.  
- Après tes repas ou/et tes meurtres, il faut NETTOYER !


	2. St Valentin

**Comme j'ai écrit plusieurs drabbles d'un trait, j'ai envie de tous les mettre d'un seul coup. Parce que les drabbles, c'est frustrant à lire, donc plus il y en a, mieux c'est.**

...

102 mots

...

* * *

Kira était en train d'écrire dans le death note lorsqu'il remarqua la date sur le réveil digital, affichant une heure tardive.  
- Tiens…on est le 14 février…  
B.B rentra à l'appart. Kira sourit et posa son cahier pour aller le saluer, pour qu'ils aillent se coucher ensemble.  
Beyond était couvert de sang et tenait quelque chose à la main.  
- Bonne st Valentin, mon amour, susurra-t-il de sa voix feutrée en lui offrant un cœur encore fumant.  
Le sourire de Kira s'élargit de façon impossible.


	3. Masque

**J'ai réussi à faire pile poil cent mots !!**

**...**

**100 mots**

**...  
**

* * *

Kira est toujours impeccable. Ses cheveux sont bien coiffés, son costume toujours assorti à sa cravate, ses chaussures cirées, son expression aimable et vaguement hautaine. Son visage parfait et sans défaut, aux lèvres charnues, aux yeux brillants de folie retenue; de beaux yeux éclatants, d'un sombre écarlate, ourlés de cils soyeux et clairs. Un nez droit, une peau fine.  
Et encore une fois, Beyond Birthday n'a qu'une envie.  
Se jeter sur lui, déchirer son masque de respectabilité, et libérer la bête sauvage qui se débat dessous.


	4. Dispute

**Un petit double-drabble. Là aussi, j'ai réussi à faire pile poil le nombre de mots que je voulais. **

**...**

**200 mots**

**...**

* * *

Leurs disputes sont toujours violentes.  
Kira crie beaucoup. Il ne supporte pas d'être ignoré. Il hurle, balance des objets, frappe.  
B.B n'aime pas être frappé. Cela lui rappelle trop l'orphelinat. Lorsque sa peau était tellement tachetée d'ecchymoses qu'elle est restée douloureuse.  
Alors il mime. C'est la chose qu'il fait le mieux. Il imite Kira à la perfection. Il casse la vaisselle, jette des vases contre le mur, et des sons gutturaux sortent de sa gorge, comme un animal blessé.  
Curieusement, cela a le don de guérir le petit dieu de ses crises d'hystérie. Il le prend dans ses bras et le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise.

B.B se laisse faire. Il n'a pas l'habitude que l'on soit tendre avec lui. Il préfère quand Kira crie, au moins il sait pourquoi.

Kira l'embrasse dans l'oreille, mordillant son lobe, puis suçotant une mèche corbeau. Beyond ne dit rien.

- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand tu rentres tard. Je m'inquiètais !, murmura le petit dieu sur un doux ton de reproche.


	5. Fétichisme

**Attention, humour pourri. Et oui, cette fic n'est pas rating T pour rien.**

**...**

**117 mots**

**...  
**

* * *

Sous la douche, Kira sifflote.  
Il est de bonne humeur. Beyond et lui viennent de faire l'amour de façon très langoureuse. Il a le corps poisseux de salive et de confiture. C'est pourquoi il se lave.  
B.B lui a en recouvert le torse. Il appelle ses mamelons ses petites framboises.  
Kira ne savait pas qu'il aimait autre chose que la fraise.  
Il lui en avait mis sur les lèvres. Sur le sexe. A l'intérieur des cuisses.  
Et aussi dans le…  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ????  
Dans le lit, en train de fumer, Beyond sourit.


	6. Tentative de meurtre

**Double-drabble, de nouveau. J'avoue préféré ce format. Un drabble, c'est un peu court pour tout bien précisé. Avec un double, je peux enjolivé un peu.**

**...**

**200 mots**

**...  
**

* * *

Kira dort paisiblement. B.B le regarde, les yeux ronds, presque exorbités. Il n'arrive pas à voir sa date de mort.  
C'est parce qu'il est le possesseur du Death Note.  
C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui fait semblant de l'aimer. Même sa mère n'a pas su faire cet effort et l'a abandonné à la naissance. Tout le monde le déteste. Alors...  
Même s'il ne voit pas sa date, il peut le faire. Il le peut, avec ce couteau de cuisine pointé sur le visage d'ange du bel endormi.  
Pensif, Beyond fait se balancer le poignard qu'il tient du bout des doigts. Va-t-il le tuer ou le laisser vivre. Quelle décision difficile !  
Sans plus réfléchir, il décide qu'il serait bien plus amusant de vider un pot de confiture de fraise. Il descend du lit et sort; on entend un bruit venant de la cuisine. Il vient de ranger le couteau dans son logement  
Kira ouvre les yeux et un sourire démoniaque de victoire se dessine sur ses lèvres.


	7. Antagonisme

**...**

**104 mots**

**...  
**

* * *

Beyond porte des jeans déchirés. Kira préfère les costumes. B.B ne mange que de la confiture, Kira déteste ça. B.B aime les livres avec des images; Kira passe son temps à écrire.

Beyond est glacé. Il a d'éternelles cernes d'insomnies sous les yeux. La peau de Kira est douce et satinée, tiède. Il dort toujours comme un bienheureux.  
Mais ils font tous les deux les mêmes rêves.

Et puis…

Ils ne se disputent jamais pour la télécommande de la télé.


	8. Deux films

**Coucou !**

**Ce chapitre nécessite quelques connaissances cinématographiques. Désolée, je fais des références. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai regardé à la télévision Lundi soir, évidemment.**

**...**

**200 mots**

**...  
**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on est Lundi.

Et ce soir, c'est décidé, on mange devant la télé. Il y a Star Wars épisode 2 : l'attaque des clones.

- Tu trouves pas que je lui ressemble ?, demande Kira en désignant Hayden Christensen, l'interprète d'Anakin Skywalker.

- Il te manque la petite queue de cheval à l'arrière de la tête, grogna B.B avec ironie, en déchirant un pilon de poulet de ses dents de chaton affamé.

Kira haussa les épaules, l'air un peu déçu.

L'heure tourna.

...

Et un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le deuxième épisode d'Alien.

- C'est dégoûtant, marmotta Kira en baillant, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant.

- Pas tant que ça, susurra Beyond en se léchant les lèvres.

A l'écran, une créature hideuse et couverte de sang, à la gueule remplie de dents effilées, tentait de s'extirper d'une poitrine éclatée.

- Mignon Bébé. J'aime beaucoup la fraise, chuchota B.B, incohérent.

Kira dormait.


	9. Petit étrangleur rouge

**...**

**100 mots**

**...  
**

* * *

- Comme tu as de beaux cheveux, s'exclama B.B en froissant une mèche châtain entre ses doigts.

- C'est pour mieux t'éblouir, se moqua gentiment Kira.

...

- Comme tu as de beaux yeux, dit B.B en caressant les cils soyeux de son amants en train de lire.

- C'est pour mieux te regarder, répondit Kira en souriant.

...

- Comme tu as de belles mains, chuchota B.B dans le lit

- C'est pour mieux t'enlacer, fit Kira en lui serrant le cou.


	10. Au resto

**100 mot**s

...

* * *

Au restaurant, Beyond mange sa viande presque crue. Il la prend à pleines mains, la déchiquette avec ses crocs, dans des bruits de grincements, de déchirements écœurants. Les gens se retournent d'un air dégoûté, observant avec un mélange d'énervement et d'admiration le jeune homme impassible assis à la table de B.B, buvant un verre de vin.

- Beyond...

Le monstre relève la tête.

L'autre dépose son verre et dit d'un ton calme :

- Tu as un morceau coincé entre les dents.


	11. Dîner chez la famille

**Idée inspirée par Serahne. 100 mots**

**...**

* * *

Kira a présenté Beyond à sa famille. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Son père était mort, sa soeur était traumatisée et sa mère travaillait comme caissière dans un super-marché, elle qui n'avait jamais bossé de sa vie. Rien de brillant en somme.

Néanmoins, il firent un excellent dîner et repartirent satisfaits, le ventre plein.

Dans la voiture, B.B se curait les dents avec son ongle en s'observant dans le rétro.

- Je crois que j'ai un bout de ta sœur coincé entre les incisives.


	12. Tache

Beyond est assis à la place de Kira, à l'endroit où se dernier remplit le death note chaque jour. Il s'interroge.

Sur son bureau, une tache. Rouge. Là

Cela intrigue profondément le brun; il se ronge l'ongle du pouce, indécis. Est-ce du sang ? De l'encre ? De la confiture de fraise ?

Finalement, cédant à la curiosité, il se penche et lèche la petite croûte à même le bois.

- BEURK ! Ketchup !, cracha B.B en jetant un regard dégoûté au paquet de chips vide dans la corbeille.


	13. Venise

Beyond porte un costume tout de velours, de flanelle et de plumes légères. Il est la Nuit.

Kira est à son côté, vêtu de soie, de lourdes dentelles et de bijoux étincelants. Il est le Dieu Soleil.

Ils voguent sur le canal; le gondolier rame avec ardeur, troublant le silence.

Soudain, plus rien. Juste un cadavre flottant sur la surface de l'eau brillant des milles feux du crépuscule.

Kira retire son masque d'or et sourit.

"Venise est une cité magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?"


	14. Chaleur

On est en été, il fait chaud. Dehors, il pleut, mais à l'intérieur il fait lourd.

Beyond est couché dans la baignoire vide, la bouche grande ouverte sous le robinet fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demande Kira en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte, l'air un peu perplexe.

- J'attends qu'une goutte daigne tomber, répond alors le brun dans un murmure rauque et las.

- Tu as juste à tourner le robinet, tu sais ?, soupire son divin compagnon.

- Mais...j'ai la flemme, gémit B.B.


	15. Modus operanti

Souffrance. Humiliation. Terreur. Désespoir. Et mort

Notions dont le tueur aux yeux de shinigami et l'assassin au carnet noir jouissent avec un plaisir pervers manifeste. De la souffrance crée durant de longues séances de torture, découle l'humiliation. Très vite vient la terreur, qui, alliée à la douleur, s'amplifie jusqu'à ce que la victime se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas prête de s'en sortir...d'où un désespoir imminent, suivi d'une mort brusque.

Quand la victime est désespérée, le jeu est finie. Ce n'est plus amusant.


	16. Lassitude

Rien ne change. Quoiqu'il arrive, la Terre continuera de tourner comme avant. Quels que soient les évènements qui frappent les humains, l'univers, lui, reste le même.

Beyond est comme l'univers. Qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, que ce soit les vacances ou pas, le jour ou la nuit, il garde d'éternelles cernes mauves sous les yeux.

Comment deviner alors qu'il a été obligé de dormir sur le canapé ?

Cela n'a pas d'importance car quoiqu'il advienne, B.B demeurera le même psychopathe étrange qu'il était avant. Peut-être est-ce mieux.


	17. La plage

Le soleil brille. La mer est calme, les vacanciers nagent, s'éclaboussent, s'amusent en riant aux éclats.  
Soudain, un hurlement. Du sang teintant la pureté de l'océan.  
Les gens s'enfuient en criant au requin.  
Assis sur sa serviette, sous un parasol coloré, Kira esquisse un sourire et tourne la page de son livre.  
Et Beyond sort de l'eau, la bouche baignée de rouge et le maillot de bain déformé par une érection monumentale.  
- La plage, c'est génial, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres, le regard avide.


End file.
